Theodore's Solo
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: Theodore is tired of Alvin and Simon saying he isn’t aloud to do a solo, but with the new song he wrote, he hopes it will change there minds; please R&R plus this is my first song fic; Oneshot


**Hey there I don't own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes for they belong to**Bagdasarian productions and the song "**Why Don't You Kiss Her?" belongs to Jesse McCartney and didn't he play Theo in both chipmunk movies?**

**Oh and this my first time writing a song fic so please go easy on me ok. Oh and this is based after the Sqeakquel.**

--

**Theodore's Solo**

As the bell rung the boys headed towards there lockers to put their books into before they headed down to the cafeteria for lunch "Well tomorrow is the last day of school before the summer holiday" Simon said as he placed his books into his locker, while Alvin just threw his books into his lockers and locked it.

"Yeah and don't forget we go back on tour again" Alvin cheered doing a little dance, as Simon sighed.

"Yeah well don't do one of those stupid stunts again and send Dave to the hospital Alvin" Simon replied as Alvin ignored him "Or the chipmunk tour will be cancelled" Simon finished as Alvin stopped dancing and crossed his arms.

"Bla, bla, bla, I know Simon" Alvin replied as the head towards the lunchroom, each of them grabbed an apple from the lunch line and looked for somewhere to eat.

"Hey guys over here" the boys looked behind them and saw the girls sat on an empty table, without second thoughts they headed over to the table and joined them, Alvin jumped up to the table first and Simon and Theodore passed the apples up before jumping up themselves.

"So how is everything going at your new home?" Theo asked as the girls thought of an answer, since lately an old family friend of Dave was living near by, her name was Mrs. Miller and Dave thought it would be a good idea since she lives along if the girls lived with her, well that and the fact Dave couldn't handle six chipmunks when two were Alvin and Brittany.

"It's going all fine" Brittany replied as she eats some of her food "But I can't wait for the tour this summer" she said as her sisters agreed.

"Hey don't forget you have to thank me for that" Alvin replied smiling since he had 'convinced' Dave into making it a joint tour.

"Of course but how is it going to work though?" Jeanette asked as they thought.

"Well most likely mine and my brothers group first, then you girls, then duets, groups again, and solo's" Simon replied as the girls nodded "So who are doing solo's from you group?" Si asked.

"Well all three of us are going to do one each" Eleanor replied as her sisters nodded in response "What about you guys?" she asked as they looked at each other.

"Only me and Simon" Alvin replied as Theodore looked at them.

"But what about me?" he asked as Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette laughed a little bit "What's so funny?" Theo asked again as they charmed down.

"Come on Theo, do you really think you can sing a solo on stage all by yourself with over a million eyes watching you" Si asked and Theodore scratched the back of his head and nodded his head.

"Yes I could" the cubby chipmunk replied as he looked though a small bag he had "Plus I even…" but sadly the chipmunk wasn't able to finish what he was saying as the others continued to talk to each other.

Theo sighed as he jumped down from the table and threw his discarded apple into the bin and headed out of the cafeteria, he walked down the hallway and into the music room were they have got some new increment from them winning the prize money.

"Hey Theodore what brings you in here?" one of the kids asked as he was putting the guitars back in place, Theo walked over to the chipmunk size guitars they had brought.

"Oh nothing much just practicing a song" Theo replied as he nodded.

"Ok just make sure you leave everything as clean as it is right now" he said as he left the chipmunk to his business, once the door was fully closed he pulled out the song he was trying to tell them earlier he had written.

Theo started to play a few chords on the guitar and closed his eyes, there for he didn't see Eleanor walk into the class looking for him to see if he was ok "Ladies and Gentlemen here is I song that I wrote for a cute little chipette of my dreams" he replied as he looked at the roof like it was the audience "Eleanor this is for you" he said as he closed his eyes again, not seeing a very embarrassed Eleanor.

'_**Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says'**_

He sang as he stood up, he opened his eyes and imagined that he was on stage at one of there concerts, performing to an audience, with his brothers on the sidelines cheering him on.

_**'Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside'**_

Eleanor sat on the piano stool as she listened to Theo sing _'Wow he has such a great voice'_ she thought as she watched him dreamily.

'_**Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close'**_

Theodore stood on his hind legs as he began to move around a little bit; Eleanor was trying to hold in a small giggle as she watched the chipmunk of her dreams dance.

_**'Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside'**_

Eleanor looked behind her as the door opened a little bit and a few kids from there music class walked into the room and looked at the sight in front of them, Eleanor put her finger to her lips asking them to be quiet, they nodded and took a seat.

_**'What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself'**_

The teens watched in amazement as Theodore sung a solo song without his brothers by his side "He's really good" one of the girls whispered and they nodded luckily for them Theodore was singing with his eyes closed.

_**'Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside'**_

As Theodore reached the climax of his song, the door slowly opened and in walked his brothers and Eleanor sisters "Is Theo…" Alvin was cut off by Eleanor putting her finger to her lips again as she pointed at a where the drums where.

They looked over and saw Theo standing on the drums, as he sung the final part of his song…

_**'Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...'**_

Theodore finished singing as he gave a little bow, but stood straight with shook when he heard many pairs of hands clapping behind him, he slowly turned around and there behind him was his whole music class, Theo fur frizzed right up as he looked at his feet.

"Well done Theodore" the teacher said as she walked over to him "It looks like you already started and finished the assailment we were going to start today 'making and performing a song you have to make yourself" she replied as he scratched the back of his head "Class give Theodore another round of claps for the great song he has just performed" she finished as everyone clapped and Theodore jumped off the drums and put the guitar back.

Soon enough everyone began to write there own songs with the interment of their choice, Alvin, Simon, and the girls jumped up onto the beam Theo was on and ran over to him, Eleanor was first over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"That was a really great song Teddy" Ellie said as they agreed.

"Yeah you should perform that song on are tour" Alvin said as they nodded "That is if you want to?" Alvin asked and Theodore nodded, once that was done Alvin, Si, Britt and Jeanette started to work on there songs as Eleanor sat besides Theo.

"Hey Theodore" Eleanor said as the chipmunk looked at her "Did you write that song for someone?" she asked as Theo quickly shook his head.

"Umm no not really" he replied as Eleanor sighed, she nodded as she stood up and began to walk off, which didn't get far for she trip over her own feet and luckily Theodore was right there to catch her.

"I swear I'm getting a clumsy as Jeanette" Eleanor said as Jeanette looked at them.

"Hey I'm not that clumsy" she replied throwing her sticks down on the xylophone as it tipped over "Opps sorry…sorry" Jeanette replied embarrassed as Simon and some kids helped pick it up.

Theo and Eleanor couldn't help but giggle, Theo looked at Eleanor as he sighed "Eleanor the song I wrote was…made for you" he said saying the last part a bit to fast, Eleanor looked at him and surprised the chipmunk.

For she gave him a small peck on the lips "Thanks" she giggled as she walked away to work on her song leaving Theodore standing there his paw touching his lips at what had just happened.

He smiled as he pulled the song back out and looked at it and smiled as he picked up a chipmunk size pen and wrote the tile of the song on it "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"

--

Well there you have it, my first song fic oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please if you read, then please review and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
